Things are Not Always What They Seem
by CII
Summary: An introduction to BDM's Mass Effect Different. The Earth Ambassador is having second thoughts about discovering the Charon Relay five years after it was discovered.


_Author's Note: Alright, I know some of you who will come to read this story may be a bit lost. And to keep the many comments of: "I'm confused" or "But that's the wrong date for Mass Effect" or "Who are these other characters, what's going on?" Please before you read this short story, take the time to read the Mechagodzilla X Saga and the Halo Saga, and BDM's G-Chaser Saga and Firefly Different, especially the last story that I co-authored with him on. It will answer all your questions. And I do mean ALL. If you have not the time to read those stories first, please do not comment with your confusion or complaints on the date or characters being used here. This isn't a canon Mass Effect story. Because BDM wanted to move onto Mass Effect with the universe I established, this story borrows elements and characters from those stories. The characters in this short are already established in the previous ones and I will not change them. This is a short story that will set the stage for BDM's Mass Effect Different story. The only character that has never appeared in any of my own stories or BDM's is Khan and no I won't explain what he is...yet._

**Things are Not Always What They Seem**

_**0723, May 8, 2558 (Military Time)\Citadel\Presidium**_

Kiryuu M. Knight became the new ambassador from Earth to Citadel space. Under orders because he was an artificial intelligence and their wariness towards those of his kind, Kiryuu was assigned an assistant named Donnel Udina. It was something he did not want to happen personally because he felt he was more than capable of representing Earth on his own, but it was only a precaution to make the Council happy. Kiryuu took up the job with pride, however, deep inside, he was partially not happy with his decision. One of those reasons was because he was always kept an eye on by others. The C-Sec of the Citadel always watched him from afar, making sure he did not tamper with the Citadel systems. He hated the distrust of his kind. He could not help what he was nor could he help the fact the Quarians thought to destroy their own AIs the Geth because the Geth began to wonder if they had souls and a free will. These beings were used to subjugating AIs instead of granting them equality upon sentience. Lucky for him, Earth was more open when his sentiency was proven. It was because he was an AI that lived in the United States. Kiryuu knew it was foolhardy to take his freedom for granted, so he never once tried to seize power through dominance. However, he did become one of Earth's leaders, but only through trust and devotion. He earned his place among the humans and other sentients. Now, it was up to him to earn respect from these strange beings as well. Which is why he agreed to hire Udina as his assistant.

Kiryuu was laying on his bed in his lavish apartment in Presidium. The ambassadors received the top in residence, access to the best food and accommodations. Despite their hostility towards Kiryuu, he received equal amounts of luxury for being an ambassador. Kiryuu tossed and turned in his bed, pulling the silvery covers over his shoulders. His mind was tumbling through a cloud of confusion, despair, and distraught. Inside, he found himself floating amongst the void of stars. Then, something reached out to grab him. Dark tentacles of a strange techno-organic substance wrapped themselves around him, entwining him in their thrall. Kiryuu wiggled in the tentacles, struggling to get free from them. He growled at the darkness as the dark tentacles curled around his body.

_Time and time again, you think you can escape me_, said the voice from the darkness._ But, dear Kiryuu, I will never let you be._

Kiryuu saw three pairs of glowing red eyes regarding him coldly from the void. Kiryuu growled again and reared his head back, ready to fire his horrible plasma at the monster. Then, something fired upon the monster, lighting it up. He saw a dark shape attached to the tentacles. The shape formed into a three-headed dragon. However, though the dragon seemed familiar, it was not colored gold. Purple-blue lights lined its dark, metallic, techno-organic form. It roared out when another bolt of blue-white energy fired upon it. The tentacles let go as the dragon's shape transformed again. The dragon folded in on itself and its shape stretched out. It transformed into a massive ship that appeared to be shaped similar to a cuttle-fish.

_I will deal with you later! _Kiryuu heard the all too familiar voice telling him. The voice was coming from the massive ship.

More ships appeared around the vast empty void, flashing in through slip-space rifts. They did not need any relays to assist in their travel. Kiryuu turned and found another fleet of ships approaching the other ones. The two fleets faced off with each other. The second fleet was massive and their ships had a metallic bronze tint to them. Red and orange lights flashed along the surface of the hull of the massive ships. The ships themselves were angular in shape, but elegant. The techno-organic ships began firing on the advancing fleet, but they did little damage to them. One by one, the fleet fired and destroyed each of the dark ships. Kiryuu found his position changed. He was suddenly warped inside one of the largest ships he had ever seen. The ship itself looked to be at least 3 times the length of Telek's super carrier the _Shadow of Darkness._ Inside, Kiryuu found himself in a dark room lit by orange and red lights. He was on the bridge of the ship itself. There was no crew, on the bridge, save for one solitary being.

Kiryuu slowly approached the being. It was suspended in the air by an energy field. Electricity fluctuated about the figure. He was draped in what appeared to be Japanese styled clothing, several layers of kimonos wrapped around it. He had a tail and a pair of bat-like wings with red membranes. At the tip of the tail was two prongs, one slightly larger than the other. It reminded Kiryuu of a polarized electrical plug. Kiryuu walked around towards the front to get a better look at the alien being. The creature was scaled in gold and copper and two branched, curled horns appeared on its head. The horns reminded him slightly of Lofwyr's horns. But the face was definitely not Lofwyr. The alien had a head that looked similar to a wolf from Earth. It even had furry, pointed ears. However, it had two webbed frills about its head. A lengthy mane of deep brown-black, feather-like hair was pulled into two metallic ties up front and left hanging from a single pony tail at the back. A pair of tusks appeared at the bottom of the alien's lip and two barbels flowed from the top lip, like the whiskers of an Eastern Dragon. The alien had a pair of cat-like red eyes, but they were not the look of a possessed being. The hair came nearly down to the alien's feet.

Still, the clothing of the alien startled Kiryuu. Aside from the coloration, the alien's clothing looked similar to how the Forerunner's dressed from his Array visions. The designs on the clothing were angular just like the designs on Forerunner clothing. Even the familiar circular symbol was on the sleeves of the alien. That symbol had also appeared on several Forerunner artifacts and even on Covenant and Sangheili technology. However, that symbol has never appeared on any of the so-called technology such as the Mass Relays or the Citadel. Which was another reason Kiryuu had a strange feeling about the place. If the Protheans were really the Forerunners, then the circular symbol would be there. It was not. But this alien had it. Was this alien connected to the Forerunners? The alien took no notice of Kiryuu. It appeared to be controlling the ship on its own. Kiryuu sensed the connection between the ship and the alien. They were one.

Kiryuu turned around when a holographic screen appeared at the front of the bridge. He saw the battle before him. The darker ships barely put up a fight before the alien and his fleet completely obliterated them. Then, another alien, one looking similar to the one on the bridge appeared on the screen.

"Emperor Cerenath-Khan Draconis," it began. "The Hydra and his spawn are dead."

"Open the portal. Send his remains back to the Outside where they belong."

The alien had a deep and commanding voice. He was male, obviously. And he was the leader, an emperor. Cerenath-Khan watched just as the flagship, the one who the three-headed dragon had transformed, into explode into dust. Then, Kiryuu looked back at Khan just as the alien waved a clawed hand. He commanded the ship and it came to life again. Swirling before them in spiraling energy, a portal opened. Immediately, the fragments of the now destroyed fleet were sucked into the portal as if they were sent into a black hole. Nothing remained of them.

"Let us return home," said Khan. "And await again for a new day when that blasted monster returns."

"How much longer must we do this?" the other alien asked. "Our people grow restless. We do not deserve to be the custodians for every little Planescape Network mistake. The Lower Species keep bringing that monster back."

"We do what we are created to do," said Khan. "That is all. When the Hydra returns, we will be ready for him, as we have always been since the First Mistake nearly 200 million solar cycles ago. And for each and every mistake that follows, we will be there."

"Very well, sire," said the other alien, dipping his head. "Fleet coordinates set for home."

Just as a slipspace rift appeared before the ships, Kiryuu was suddenly whisked back to his own reality. He awoke, gasping in his virtual world. Kiryuu opened his bio-organic eyes. He leaned up and sighed, placing his head in his armored claws.

_What was that?_ He thought to himself. Kiryuu looked over at his nightstand. Internally, he was checking his clock. It was morning on the Citadel station and already the sky-ceiling had lightened up. He got up and groaned at his weariness. The dreams he was having were strange. Each dream was about King Ghidorah. Each dream was a piece of a puzzle that seemed scattered on the floor. He could not stop dreaming about it. King Ghidorah was in his mind.

Kiryuu got up off the bed and dressed himself in his fine suit. His suit was similar to the style of the Forerunners, bearing a slight resemblance to the traditional attire of some Asian cultures. The Forerunner roundel was on his sleeves in black set in white cuffs. The overcoat was black while the kimono-like tunic underneath was white and ribbed. Under that was a nagajuban with a gray Haneri collar appearing out just above the tunic. The overcoat was fastened to his right with a silver broach and a short, hard tag decorating it. The fastening continued down to keep the coat closed. He wrapped his metallic claws in gloves. Kiryuu swiftly left his apartment and made for the embassy. The image of the alien named Khan still was in his mind. Khan fought King Ghidorah, Khan completely obliterated the evil monster and then with just a thought, sent him back to his nightmarish realm. If only Kiryuu could wield that sort of power.

As he made his way into the embassy, already the other ambassadors looked upon him with the same hostility as they have always before. He was an AI, he was trouble. They were not sure if he would turn on them, take control of the Citadel and all the relays. Kiryuu shook his head as he walked into his office. Udina had not arrived yet. At least this gave him some reprieve so that he could collect his thoughts about the dream. This dream seemed more complete than the last dreams he had. Kiryuu knew who he had to turn to in order to solve his problems of dreams. He had to call Malcho. Already, the Citadel races started setting up with Earth instant transmissions so that the ambassador could contact his homeworld and the other colonies. Kiryuu made good use of this when he needed to check up on his company the Utah Foundation, what was happening with the UNSC and also make some private calls to his Shadowrunners. Even while he was an ambassador, Kiryuu still ran an operation. Several months ago, he received his 'Christmas Gift' from Alaimse, Lofwyr's younger brother. The Great Western Dragon sent Kiryuu the traditional fruitcake by using Shadowrunners to infiltrate the Citadel's security and deliver it to the ambassador's front door without being detected by C-Sec. Kiryuu was already making plans for his Shadowrunners to return the fruitcake back to Alaimse.

Kiryuu silently opened up his office and closed the door. He sat himself down at his desk and pulled up his holopanel. His hands flew across the panel, igniting a new life of a new program. His holopanel was a separate entity aside from the Citadel's computer system that all ambassadors use to communicate with their politicians and with their people. Kiryuu however was storing data on every information he could gather about the other races and what they have encountered when it came to Prothean technology. Prothean was their word for Forerunner, or so they claimed. However, Kiryuu did not see it. He did not trust this claim they made the relays. This was not Forerunner technology. It did not have their style. Kiryuu kept the data files on the Protheans and Forerunners that he had gathered locked away in this secret terminal. No one had access to it. Only him. This was also where he could access his personal journal. He wrote down his dreams and made them into full 3D holographic images so that he could examine later. It was quite simple, he was able to download any altered virtual memory caused by a dream and then look at it with a more stable mind. In the dreams, things were chaotic and mostly did not make sense. Recapturing the dreams to examine them was easy for something like him. It was a matter of a few simple downloads.

Kiryuu shifted his eyes, peering around to make sure no one was watching what he was doing. With that, he exhaled virtually. He touched the holopad on his desk and his green dreads began to attach themselves to the base. He began to interface with the computer. He let go of his consciousness and slowly allowed the dream to seep out from his connection with the computer. When he finally felt relieved of the dream, Kiryuu opened his eyes. His fingers once more flew across the panel and he called upon the image of the alien he saw, the alien known as Emperor Cerenath-Khan Draconis. There he was, standing before him in real time. Khan shifted his stance a bit as he peered down upon Kiryuu. Kiryuu noticed that the alien was digigrade, much like Telek's people the Sangheili. His feet were bare, showing off three clawed toes. Kiryuu stood up and walked around the hologram. The hologram Khan followed his movements, his eyes following the mecha. The hologram of the alien was much taller than he was. Kiryuu figured that the alien's species was as big as the Sangheili, or even larger than that. Kiryuu stopped in front of Khan.

"Tell me your name," he said.

"Emperor Cerenath-Khan Draconis," said the hologram. Kiryuu was able to extract the voice perfectly from the

"What species are you?" Kiryuu asked.

"That data is missing from the file," said the hologram.

Kiryuu chuckled and sat down. He tapped the holopanel and began to call up his confidant. He hoped that he would be able to contact Malcho before Udina showed up. The last thing Kiryuu wanted was Udina to be listening in on his conversation with Malcho, especially if it involved King Ghidorah. He only hoped that he was not disturbing Malcho's nap.

As soon as the image of the Feathered Serpent CEO appeared on the screen, Kiryuu turned around. Malcho was in his human form. It was the only way he could contact someone using audio and visual hardware.

"Kiryuu!" called Malcho. He was emphatic to see the cyborg again. "Or should I say Ambassador?"

"I need your help, Malcho," said Kiryuu. "I've had another dream."

"Another one, eh?" Malcho asked. "Sabes qué could be from all the stress."

"I think it's something else," said Kiryuu. "I want to know what it is. This one was more clear than the last."

"Tell me, amigo," said Malcho.

"I'll show you," said Kiryuu. He turned around to the hologram. "Come forward."

The hologram obeyed and stepped forward for Malcho to see. Already, Malcho's eyes were wide.

"Caramba, ¿qué le eso?" Malcho whispered. "It can't be. You...you saw that?"

"Yes," said Kiryuu. "This alien fought King Ghidorah. I was dreaming that I was in space and Ghidorah was there. He was wrapping his Gravemind tentacles around me, except, they were black. They looked almost metallic...no techno-organic, almost like my syntech. But they were harder. Then, he transformed into a massive ship which looked like a cuttle-fish. When that happened more ships that were made from the same substance appeared through slipspace rifts. That was when this alien's fleet arrived. They did not use the relays, they used slipspace transit technology. There were no relays around. Then, the aliens attacked King Ghidorah and his fleet–completely obliterating them. The victorious fleet called upon a rift not caused by slipspace drives. It looked more like a black hole. The rift sucked the fragments into it and then it vanished. I caught the name one of the aliens." Kiryuu looked back at the hologram. "Him. He calls himself Emperor Cerenath-Khan Draconis."

"A leader, eh?" asked Malcho. "Why would an emperor personally come out and fight King Ghidorah? Much better to send a bunch of underlings to do that. That's why we have Shadowrunners, verdad, amigo?"

Kiryuu had to chuckle at that.

"True. Malcho, the dream that I had. I mean, look at him. Look at what he's wearing. The images you've shown me through the Array. The Forerunners wore similar clothing. And there's the symbol, the roundel on his sleeves. This being can't be a Forerunner though. They were humanoid."

"No, he isn't Forerunner, amigo," said Malcho. "Let me come over there and we'll talk personally."

"Malcho," said Kiryuu. "You can't use Technomancy to teleport yourself over here from Earth. We've been trying to keep it low-key. They'll see you."

"Feh, let them," said Malcho. "What can those gringos do? I am Soñador Malcho. They're nothing to me."

Kiryuu sighed as Malcho snapped his fingers. Within seconds, the head of Omak Technologies appeared in a flash in the ambassador's office. Kiryuu shut off the screen.

"Well, that was fun," said Malcho. "Ah, the Citadel." He walked out over a balcony looking over the Presidium. "Not bad. But a little bland if you ask me."

"I'm afraid I didn't design it," said Kiryuu.

"I know you didn't," said Malcho. "And I know for a certain that neither did the Forerunners. Now that I have gotten the chance to be inside this place, there is no way the Forerunners could have built it. Doesn't have their architecture in mind. It even doesn't have their flora. This place was built by something else."

"I was told the Citadel aliens, mostly the Asari brought in plants when they discovered it," said Kiryuu.

"Well, it still doesn't make it Forerunner," said Malcho. "The Forerunners, in their waning years, were more interested in fighting the Flood, not building pretty things. And their places were not sterile like this."

"They said the Forerunners used the relays," said Kiryuu.

"The relays may have helped them conserve energy in getting around the galaxy," said Malcho. "But the Forerunners didn't rely on them too heavily. And with good reason. These Protheans that you speak of in your reports aren't Forerunner! Their language isn't even the same. I managed to get in contact with an Asari archaeologist enquiring about the Protheans so I could make a similar connection that it seems all of you have. When she sent me samples of their written language, I compared it the Atlantean language. It isn't the same. Though Atlantean is a type of dialect of Forerunner, it is still Forerunner. I even confirmed it with our mutual friend Manda."

"I'm surprised you're willing to work with him given the fact that you stole the Tower of Atlantis from him," said Kiryuu. "And you let Truth have it so he could activate the space bridge in Africa."

"When I mentioned the Protheans, I got his attention," said Malcho. "We've been working together since."

"I'm astonished that you made up with him," said Kiryuu. "That is fortunate."

"Kiryuu," said Malcho. "This place is a bad place. I have a good reason why. Everyone is so busy with studying up with this 'Prothean' technology. Lofwyr of course you know requested several samples of eezo so he could now start integrating it with our new lines of ships being built on the re-terraformed Reach. He's considering abandoning the Shaw-Fujikawa Drive, or even just altering it so we could have all of our ships be able to access the Mass Relays."

"And you don't want that to happen."

"Do you?" Malcho asked. "Relying on these strangers, strangers we've only known for 5 years. It has an air of treachery about it. Thing is though, I was ordered as well by the UNSC to start developing eezo technology. Biotics they call it. I base it off of Asari biotics, mostly. These implants will go into people who have already an established ESP abilities. They are the only ones who can control them. So, I started to study this eezo. We've found it in various places on Earth and believe it or not, a huge concentration of it in Chicago!"

"Chicago?" asked Kiryuu. "It's a dead zone. The Invae overrun it. We can only help to keep them trapped through a dimensional bubble that keeps them out of phase with our dimension."

"The Invae brought eezo with them," said Malcho. "And there are other places too. One place is Knoxville, Tennessee. At the very site where you defeated King Ghidorah's physical form. Another is where you disposed of the bones." He pulled out a purple-black stone from his pocket. "This is eezo in crystalline form. This is Dark Matter. This is a crystalline fragment of King Ghidorah!"

"King Ghidorah?" Kiryuu asked. He turned out to the balcony where he spied the monument of the Mass Relays sitting in an alcove looking over a small pond. "The Relays use eezo."

"Everything uses eezo here," said Malcho. "They're using King Ghidorah's energy to power their ships! Sooner or later it's going to bite them in the ass."

Kiryuu shuffled himself down to his chair and sighed.

"Amigo," said Malcho. "Hear me out. I've begged Lofwyr not to continue with the eezo project, not to work with the Turians in creating new forms of UNSC starships. We must continue to develop our own technology, continue with the slipspace drives if we have to since we're not allowed to use Technomancy to power our ships. Eezo has no connection to Technomancy. The two are like water and oil. They don't mix. He's not listening. He's still enthralled by this new technology. We should not abandon the Shaw-Fujikawa FTL drive. You know what he said? It's good in system now, but not so good for traveling between systems in the Orion Arm. ¡Pendejo!"

"I suppose you also don't like the fact we have an embassy here," said Kiryuu.

"No," said Malcho. "I didn't want to burden you with this, Kiryuu. I know how proud you are for discovering a race of aliens that don't want to blow us all to Hell like the Covenant. But if you ask me, you should close the embassy and cut them off. For our protection. Think of Earth."

"Then they would really be suspicious of me if I did that," said Kiryuu. "I am trying to maintain a presence here. Besides, we need to be able to go into planets that are in Citadel controlled space. We wouldn't be able to study Forerunner technology in those planets if we didn't have an embassy here. I'm doing us all a favor. Technomancy is the key to defeating King Ghidorah." He looked back at the hologram of Khan. "There is a connection between his people and Technomancy as well. Somehow, they were able to use it correctly to defeat the monster. I need to know how he did it! If I succeed, even your kind will never have to worry about Mana being in danger of low levels. The Horrors won't come. They won't come to possess you again like they did before 6 thousand years ago."

"I know, amigo," said Malcho. "And because of what you've established here, my men have been able to go to places where they would not be welcomed. And I thank you. But all of this...the eezo. Heed my warning. Listen to the rock. Listen to it's stilted song!"

Kiryuu slowly closed his eyes and took a virtual breath. With the lump of Dark Matter in his claw, he concentrated on it. The rock itself seemed to grow heavy as he concentrated and it pulsated. A whisper was heard, burrowing through the back of his neck. It began to intrude on his thoughts. Kiryuu winced when he felt the talons of the voice seep into his processors.

Never let you go, Kiryuu...

A flash happened before his eyes and he saw the three heads staring at him, mocking him with their bell-like call. Kiryuu opened his eyes.

"King Ghidorah!" he gasped. He threw the rock to the floor. "Dear God!"

"Do you see?" Malcho asked.

"I see," said Kiryuu. "But why? Why would he...did he...? Did he build this place?"

"Who knows," said Malcho. "Well, one thing does. The Library of Alexandria. However, when I tried to connect and get my answers, there was a corrupt file in the Array."

"The Array has never had a corrupt file."

"There is one now," said Malcho. "Or there is something that doesn't want us to know about it. But I have seen his people in the Library archives. The Forerunners called them the Precursors. They were the ones who granted the Forerunners the gift of Technomancy before they disappeared."

"Were they wiped out by King Ghidorah too?" asked Kiryuu.

"No," said Malcho. "The Precursors just left. They left for Andromeda as the last known file was made of them. Why? That's where the corrupt file began. The Precursors may have put it there so that future Technomancers would not find out why the left or where exactly they went to."

"They have all that power, and they don't want to share all the information on how to use it?"

"They made that call," said Malcho. "The Forerunners were left with incomplete knowledge on how to use Technomancy. That was why when they tried to develop the virus, it backfired and created the Flood."

Kiryuu shook his head and sighed.

"Amigo," said Malcho. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You have the power to Connect, do so and find the information yourself. I taught you that much."

"I can't," said Kiryuu. "I'm constantly being watched. If they know that I can use abilities that can take down starships 10 times larger than the _Destiny Ascension_, they'll throw me out, throw the UNSC out completely. I can't allow that to happen. The Asari are even telepathic, I've been trying hard to keep my telepathy under a minimum. I barely even scan surface thoughts."

"And with you being able to touch the minds of people on other planets..." said Malcho. "You let those walls down, you could shake this place up with a mere thought."

"So could you," said Kiryuu. "We're both trouble for these people."

"Ay caramba, mi amigo," said Malcho. "What are we to do. We had more freedom being with the UNSC when they were separate from everything. Even when we were on Reach developing the SPARTAN-II Program, we still had freedom. Or we could get away with things behind Dr. Halsey's back."

Kiryuu chuckled: "Those were the days."

"The only thing I have to ask is it true the Sangheili still are opting out of joining the Citadel?" asked Malcho.

"They want to keep their big ships," said Kiryuu. "I mean the Ascension is the same size as one of their cruisers. They're not going build what they consider Corvette and Frigate sized ships just because of that treaty. And they like their cloaking technology as well as their independence. Telek is all for that. He doesn't like the Citadel Council breathing down his neck as much as he doesn't like the Sangheili Council. But because of his standing in ONI, Telek is personally forced to behave himself and his ship counts as 3 UNSC dreadnoughts. So technically, we've built our quota for dreadnoughts all because of the Shadow of Darkness."

"I'm right up there with the Sangheilis' choice of independence," said Malcho. "Screw these putos and their Council. They don't know what they are heading for using King Ghidorah's energy to make traveling between star systems faster. They're looking at a trap and they don't know it!"

"What about my dream, Malcho?" Kiryuu asked.

"That was no dream," said Malcho. "That was the Connection warning you about what may happen. And I believe it's all tied to this place. King Ghidorah was stopped by the Precursors. He took on the form of ships to fight them. He could very well do the same here. And since eezo is used in the Mass Relays, it means he can easily use the Mass Relays for his purposes, maybe even control them. And the Citadel is in the heart of their galactic seat of power, all the relays point to this place. Just think about it for a moment."

"Then, the Relays are dangerous," said Kiryuu. He dared himself to project into Malcho's mind in case someone was listening in. _They must be destroyed._

_Sí, _Malcho projected back._ Destroy them. It'll be one less thing King Ghidorah can use against us. But good luck. I'm sure that destroying them would really piss the Council off. And you would look very much like how they view the Geth._

"What can we do?" asked Kiryuu.

"Amigo, I need your permission for an underground project," said Malcho. "I am building a ship out of biosyntech. It'll utilize G-Cells."

"Malcho," said Kiryuu. "That's illegal and I won't let you harvest cells from my son."

"Not your son's," said Malcho. "You."

"You can't take mine either!"

"Not from you," said Malcho. "I've always had samples. I had to in order to tune the Technomantic Crystals right to put in your body during your construction. So, I always have some lying around. I will build a ship out of them. They are the only things that are indestructible. Just think about what a ship like that can be! And it'll have a Technomantic FTL drive. Not something from Lofwyr, not this eezo shit either. It'll be independent, fast, sleek, and it'll be our ace."

Kiryuu sighed again.

"Amigo, this may be our only chance," said Malcho. "If we have at least one ship that King Ghidorah can't use because of no eezo, then we have an upper-hand to him."

"Do it," said Kiryuu. "Just be discrete. I don't want the UNSC locking you up for illegal G-Cell research. I was the one who put that law in motion, remember. It'll be hypocritical of me to say you can do that."

"They won't see it happening," said Malcho. "On the outside, it'll look like any old UNSC ship, but on the inside, it'll look like you. And I'll need an AI for it too."

"I'll file through my subroutines to see if I can spare one for you," said Kiryuu. "But it also needs an imprint of an organic mind to work properly."

"I can always flash cone mine," said Malcho.

"An AI Malcho..." Kiryuu began. "Perish the thought. It would be an insult to my kind."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Malcho bellowed. "Don't piss me off, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu chuckled.

"Malcho, I think I have an organic print of a human mind that would come in handy for your AI," he said. "Start on the project and I'll have it ready for you when you are done."

"Gracias, amigo," said Malcho. "I had better go. If you have another dream that's even more clear than the last, contact me. We may be able to piece together the missing file in the Array from your dreams."

"Are you positive?" asked Kiryuu.

"Very much so," said Malcho. "Trust me, it'll work. Well, adios."

With that, Malcho vanished. By the time he vanished, Kiryuu's assistant Donnel Udina opened the door. Kiryuu swiftly turned off the holo-projector. The image of Khan vanished. Udina looked around Kiryuu's office, and then to Kiryuu himself.

"I heard voices," he said.

"That was Malcho," said Kiryuu. "He just recently contacted me to inform me that the biotic project is swiftly He is more than elated by this new technology he is receiving."

"Ah," said Udina. "That is good."

Assistant-ambassador Donnel Udina was dressed in a white suit with a soft blue turtleneck shirt underneath. He looked down upon Kiryuu with a smug expression. Kiryuu just sneered right back. He never liked the man who the UNSC picked for his assistant to help him in tense relations with the other ambassadors. Of course the Council never liked the idea of Kiryuu being an ambassador as well. Once more it had to do with him being an AI. In fact, the whole Council wanted to put a ban on the UNSC and limit them from creating smart-AIs like Cortana all because of the AI ban. They said it would be better if they went to VIs instead. This would mean that Kiryuu would no longer be the one creating necessary UNSC AIs for any sort of project. The Council did not approve the idea that Kiryuu was the source of all UNSC AIs and meaning that he could control them or use them against the Council races. If they were going to bend the law for him, then he would have to bend a bit for them as well. So, the creation of VIs was made. Now that the UNSC was going to use the Mass Relays, there was really no need for AIs to guide ships in slipspace anymore. It seemed all the technology that they used during the war was speedily becoming obsolete in order to conform with the Council's regulations. For the first time, Kiryuu began to curse Telek for introducing Earth to the Council. Now with the new information about the relationship between King Ghidorah and the Mass Relays. He wondered if he should inform Telek about this as well. What really made him distraught was the thought of telling Udina. Kiryuu shook his head about that thought. No, he was going to keep that from his egotistical assistant. If he let it slip about the relays being a King Ghidorah trap, then he knew he would start all sorts of trouble with humanity's relationship with the Council. After all, he only had a dream, the rock which only he could hear King Ghidorah's song with, and not much else. They needed solid proof and Kiryuu had none to give them. Kiryuu stood up just as Udina sat down at his separate desk.

"I am a little distressed, Udina," said Kiryuu. "I think I will go out for some air."

"The morning just started," said Udina. "What if the Council calls us in?"

"Then you go in, see what they want, report back to me," said Kiryuu. "Most of the time they want to talk to you anyway. Besides, I'll know if you try to color any information you receive. I can just yank it right out of that tiny sack of chemicals you call an intelligent mind."

"Of course, Ambassador," said Udina, lowering his head. Kiryuu let loose a low growl and walked out the door. Kiryuu head down to the plaza of the embassy where many ambassadors and lobbyists were gathering. The Volus ambassador was talking to the Hanar ambassador. Some of the lobbyists turned towards him suspiciously as he made his way out of the embassy. Kiryuu walked on down the ramp towards the main level of the Presidium Plaza. He needed to think about all he had received from Malcho and his dream. Deciding to keep such vital information from the Council was not an easy choice, but he had but he saw no alternative. Kiryuu sighed as he came to a bench near the relay monument. He sat down and placed his head in his claws. Frustration streaked across his forehead in the guise of worry lines.

What am I going to do? He thought.

Kiryuu sat back on the bench. He heard the sounds some of those passing him as they walking down the plaza ramp. Once more he noticed their eyes upon him as they passed him. Kiryuu sighed again. They avoided him as much as they could. Their fear was an illogical one, but it was understandable. He was something they did not understand. Though, he recalled there was one person he met who wanted to understand him. It happened a couple of months back. As he was getting settled into his new job as ambassador of Earth, he received many harsh responses from the other aliens. But there was one who wanted to understand why he was what he was and how a synthetic like himself could integrate so well in an organic society. He began to recall that day...

0

_Kiryuu heard the sound of footsteps walking slowly up to him. He perked his head up just as someone sat down beside him. Kiryuu looked up to find an Asari sitting beside him. She was dressed in a black dress with a revealing neckline showing off her cleavage. However, she wore long sleeves and a headpiece that covered the flaps on her head. Her skin was the color of azure. She was lovely, but she showed signs of age._

_"I'm sorry," she said. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here beside you."_

_"No," said Kiryuu. "Not at all. In fact you are probably the first of the Citadel races who actually want to sit with me."_

_She turned around to him: "I am well aware of who you are, Ambassador Knight. The very first representative with an artificial intelligence."_

_"Something like me tends to stir up hostility," said Kiryuu. "I've been debating whether or not I should just step down and let someone else have it. But the hostility is no fault of my own. I cannot help the fact you have had problems with uncontrollable AIs."_

_The Asari nodded._

_"I must say, it is quite fortunate that I have managed to speak to you," said the Asari._

_"I did not quite catch your name."_

_"I am Matriarch Benezia," said the Asari._

_"Matriarch?" Kiryuu asked. "I've heard of what that is, but I have never seen one before."_

_"Most of us remain on the homeworld," said Benezia. "I am here on official business with the Council, however, I knew that sooner or later I would run into you."_

_"Why do you want to speak to me?"_

_"I wish to understand you," said Benezia. "How is it that while every other race in the Traverse has tried to create AIs, but never succeeded in creating something like you. All AIs who have become sentient tend to also go rogue. We cannot control them. And they react violently."_

_"Perhaps that was the problem," said Kiryuu. "You tried to control them instead of giving their freedom."_

_"You do not understand, synthetics such as AIs tend to believe they have no use for us," said Benezia. "The Quarians stated the Geth told them that organics are not necessary for their survival. They want little to do with us. Which is why they've stayed beyond the Perseus Veil for so long. Yet you are willing to interact with organics and do so naturally as if you were one of us."_

_"Technically, I am," said Kiryuu. "I am not completely a machine. I am a cyborg. A part of me is made of flesh."_

_"Synthetic flesh," said Benezia._

_"Synthetic flesh made from real flesh, madam," said Kiryuu. "That was the purpose of the Utah Foundation, my company. We created prosthetics cloned from the cells of the patient. It's called biosyntech."_

_"All other AIs that were dealt with seemed to only state we are useless once it realizes it has no real need of us," began Benezia. "I have heard once that there is a belief that all organics only wish to destroy or control synthetic."_

_"I would be lying if that was not the case during my first years of activation," said Kiryuu. "My creators did seek to control me. Only because I had a purpose for which I was created. They needed to make sure I would follow those orders. They also needed to make sure they had a machine powerful enough to do the job, hence why I was created."_

_"Did you rebel against your masters?" Benezia asked._

_"Many times," Kiryuu chuckled. "Though I will state the first time was violent. I am not proud of what I did then. However, all other defiances towards my creators were like games. We had a love-hate relationship, especially Gordon and I."_

_"Gordon?"_

_"Gordon Knight," said Kiryuu. "The founder of the Utah Foundation. He was the first CEO. I took over afterwards. Not by force. He gave me the company. He was not my programmer, that was William Penter. He was though the basis for my personality. My positronic brain was patterned after a flash-cloned version of his own. I have his personality. To top all of that, Will gave me his voice. So, in a way, I am Gordon Knight and I have made him immortal long after his death 500 years ago."_

_"You have been active for 500 years?" asked Benezia. "I would say only the Geth may come close to your age. You are almost as old as I."_

_"And I've had my fair share of old man jokes upon my person," said Kiryuu. "But I got on Gordon's nerves all because I was basically an exact copy of him. So, he would call me all sorts of names: Tonka Toy, O Mechanical Mountain of Knowledge, Metal Maniac, an old acquaintance of mine used to call me Chrome Crotch. I've had all sorts of insults. Of course Supreme Commander Telek 'Heros has called me all sorts of insults."_

_"You did not react violently to them?" asked Benezia._

_"Was there any need?" Kiryuu asked. "It is not logical to feel insulted about words that in reality have no harm except to one's ego. Though many have stated I have one of the largest egos, in actuality it is only because I am a calculating being. My years have also allowed me to evaluate expanses of time."_

_"If it is not too personal," said Benezia. "I want to know: How did you get your freedom? Did you fight for it?"_

_"I did," said Kiryuu. "But not in the same way as the Geth. Gordon did fear that I would all of a sudden pull a Skynet and start taking over Earth's defenses through my expert hacking. However, though I did weed myself into various systems, finding out about the military, discovering all sorts of secrets. I even took down a government office and put the Japanese Minister of Defense out of a job through my hacking skills. Mostly because I discovered what he was doing with illegal biological weapons research. However, not once did I attempt to conquer the planet. No, my freedom came because I was activated in the right place at the right time. I am an American and because of that, because my AI was made in the US, when they discovered my sentiency, it fell under their Constitutional laws. They had no choice but to give me rights and privileges like any other sentient creature. However, because of this, Gordon Knight was going to be imprisoned for breaking the 13th Amendment. He's not allowed to own slaves. So, to save face and to keep the government off his back, he gave me the Utah Foundation and all of his assets upon his death. Of course my sentience caused an uproar in all the cultures of Earth. Religions saw me as an abomination. But I proved to them that I was not going to harm them. I found out that we must live together and co-exist if any of us was going to survive. Yes, I can live without organics around me, but I choose not to. Besides, I have yet to find another AI who can give me a decent conversation. Also, I am a curious intelligence. Organics with their unpredictability still fascinate me to this day. Why should I sever those ties?"_

_"I understand," said Benezia. "Then, you truly are different than any other AI I have known."_

_"Organics and I do not think the same," he said. "We can never operate on the same level. But it does not mean I wish to separate myself from them. I may not have the same needs or drives as you, but because I have lived among humans and now other sentients, I seek to understand you. So far, I can understand organics somewhat. Still, they are a mystery to me. Why should I attack something I want to learn? If only the Council would see it that way. Their reasoning is illogical. How do they expect to solve the problems like the Geth if they continue to have a closed mind about AIs?"_

_"We all have our questions, Mr. Knight," said Benezia. "Ones we hope to answer. You've answered many of mine and given me some sort of light on how something like you may operate."_

_"Answers breed more questions, Matriarch," said Kiryuu._

_"So they do," said Benezia. She lifted up off the bench and looked down at him. Kiryuu rose up. Benezia peered into his golden eyes. "Your eyes are so alive despite being synthetic. It is like I am not looking at a machine, but a person. There was another reason why I came here to see you. I felt your emotions. I never felt such strong vibrations, not even from an Asari with strong psychic abilities. But I was able to touch your mind."_

_"Oh my," said Kiryuu. He glanced away._

_"You are a telepath, Mr. Knight," said Benezia. "An AI with psychic powers, strong psychic powers. How is this?"_

_"I cannot explain," said Kiryuu. "I don't know where to begin. Please, I must ask you not to say anything. I have done my best to hide my powers."_

_"Why?"_

_"I fear if the Council finds out, they may be more hostile towards me," he replied. "Not understanding that I am very responsible with my abilities. I only use them when I need to."_

_"How many people know of your powers?"_

_"Mostly the higher-ups at HICOM," said Kiryuu. "Of course they would know. Ever since they needed my abilities for the war, I've been rather useful with them."_

_"I see," she said. "Thank you for your time, Ambassador. I should be off."_

_"Madam," said Kiryuu as the Matriarch walked smoothly passed him._

0

He awoke from his thoughts and leaned back up from the bench. Kiryuu sighed as he decided to make his way back to the embassy. He walked back into his office and his expression turned sour to find Udina still there. He hoped that the Council would summon him so that Kiryuu could have another break from the overbearing, egotistical bureaucrat.

"Mr. Knight," he said. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Udina, get out of my office," said Kiryuu.

"Uh, excuse me," he said. "This is my office too."

"It is mine first, yours second," said Kiryuu. "Now get out."

"But, sir," said Udina.

"Do you really want to argue with the 60-meter tall cyborg dinosaur that can freeze your atoms, lop your head off, and vaporize you all at the same time?"

"Um, no, sir," said Udina, rising up. "I'll just go and have a coffee. Call me if you need me, Mr. Knight."

Kiryuu opened the door and eyed Udina with heated anger as the sniveling human walked out. Kiryuu walked over to his own desk and sat back down, swiveling his chair over to the balcony. He watched as Udina walked down the ramp and out onto the plaza main floor.

"Next time I'll lock the door," said Kiryuu.

A holographic screen appeared before him and an Asari maiden addressed him. It was the embassy secretary.

"Mr. Knight," she began. "You have a message from the UNSC Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood."

"Proceed," said Kiryuu.

"Yes, sir," she said.

Kiryuu's face brightened when he saw the aging face of Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood, head of HICOM of the United Nations Space Command. It was nice to see another friendly face.

"Terrance," said Kiryuu. "Good morning."

"More like in the middle of the night, Mr. President," said Terrance. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ambassador."

"I suppose I'll still be the President in some form or another," said Kiryuu. "How are things? How is President Mendoza doing?"

"Fine," said Terrance. "Much better than President Turpin, I may add. So glad when her term was up. She really unraveled all you worked hard for during your 8 years."

"Well that's the flaw in the presidency, the next guy to have the hot seat tends to do that," said Kiryuu. "What can I do for you, Terrance?"

"Well, I've got some news for you," said Terrance. "The completion of our newest experimental ships just came off the line from Reach. She is something, though. You may have heard of Captain Anderson."

"Yes," said Kiryuu. "The name is familiar. We wanted him to be a SPECTRE, right?"

"I tried to suggest it to the Council," said Terrance. "They sent Saren in to test him. Something went wrong. Anderson stated that Saren sabotaged him somehow. Mostly because Saren does not seem to care for Humans. We've been given too many privileges and many Turians hate that."

"Those privileges have to do with me," said Kiryuu.

"There is that," said Terrance. "And the other AIs we possess. They want to fine us for having them. Of course, I told them to shove it. I am not about to shut down basically extensions of your consciousness all because they don't know how to work with AIs."

"It just means we are not allowed to make anymore," said Kiryuu. "At least legally."

"Unless we figure out how to make AIs without having to use pieces of you," said Terrance. "We won't be making them at all. Anyway, it's not about the AIs that I wanted to talk. It's about Anderson and the ship. We're putting together a good crew. I figured maybe you should look over the roster. UNSCSV SR-1. We haven't given her a name yet. She's a prototype."

Kiryuu looked over the ship. It was long and slightly curved, not blocky or bulky or resembling any sort of firearm like most UNSC ships did. She also was not colored the same either. Most UNSC ships are khaki green in color, this one was silver and blue.

"She is very elegantly designed," said Kiryuu.

"She's got the new experimental Tantalus drive," said Terrance. "One of many that will be rolling off of Reach soon. She's the first so far. Built for stealth and reconnaissance. Of course nothing like what the Elites have. And I have her crew as well. All best in their fields that will be commanded by Anderson. One particular named Commander Kaelyn Shepard is Anderson's second in command. N7 just like the captain. She was the sole survivor of the Covenant partial glassing of Kholo in 2539. From what Anderson has told me, she's one of a kind."

The N7 was a more special operations group of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers.

"It says here she hates SPARTANs," said Kiryuu. "She finds them no more than robots. If she only knew the real reason behind it."

"I'm afraid that she never had the clearance to," said Terrance. "I know you take a personal responsibility for the SPARTANs given what you did to assist Dr. Halsey in creating them."

"Which comes to my next question," said Kiryuu, deciding not to linger on the subject. "Have you located Dr. Halsey's body?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Terrance. "Though I did receive a message that her last location was on Onyx, but somehow that world has disappeared completely."

"Covenant?" Kiryuu asked.

"No," said Terrance. "I don't know what it was."

Kiryuu filed through the roster and then came upon another name. They were elite in their class.

"First Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau?" he asked. "It says here he has Osteogenesis imperfecta, brittle bones disease. How did someone like this get into the UNSC without at least going through the Utah Foundation for cybernetic corrective surgery?"

"He decided not to go through with it," said Lord Hood. "From what I heard in the INTEL. However, he is so far the best pilot in the navy. He could give Telek's little Boom Brothers duo a good run for their money."

"Don't tell them that," said Kiryuu.

"He may not be able to walk very well, but he does not need to walk to pilot this ship."

"Does the ship have a name?" asked Kiryuu.

"Not yet so far," said Terrance. "Lofwyr tossed in this long German-sounding name that not many of us could pronounce. I figured perhaps you could provide a proper name for her."

Kiryuu leaned back and began to file through his databanks for a good name for the ship.

"How about the _Normandy_," said Kiryuu. "In honor of the Battle of Normandy in World War II."

"One of the most famous battles in history," said Terrance. "It seems right. The _UNSCSV Normandy SR-1_."

"A long title," said Kiryuu. "I will stick to the _Normandy_, thank you."

"Good one, sir," said Terrance.

"So, what sort of shake-down does this ship need?" asked Kiryuu. "To test her systems."

"I have one," said Terrance. "We've just received a signal from the planet known as Eden Prime. One of the planets we've started to colonize since the discoveries of the Mass Relays..."

Kiryuu sighed when he heard those words. However, he did not want to let Terrance in about what Malcho discovered, at least not yet.

"We believe it may be Forerunner," said Terrance. "But we can't say for sure. I think it would be a good idea to send the Normandy out on this mission. Perhaps, we might discover something interesting there."

"Sounds reasonable," said Kiryuu. "I wish you all the best, then. Give Captain Anderson my regards."

"I will," said Terrance. "Good day, Kiryuu."

"Good night to you, Terrance," said Kiryuu. "And good luck."

The screen clicked off and Kiryuu leaned back. Already Udina had returned from his walk.

"Ah, Mr. Udina," said Kiryuu. "Good, you have returned. I received word from Terrance Hood that a Forerunner signal was found on Eden Prime. He is sending a ship out to investigate it."

"He has?" asked Udina. "We must inform the Council about this. If it regards the Forerunners, or the Protheans, they must know."

"Of course," said Kiryuu. "You and I shall approach them about this."

"Yes, sir," said Udina.

Kiryuu rose from his desk and began to follow his assistant out of his office. There was much to be done. Perhaps the Council will send a SPECTRE along to assist in this assignment and maybe evaluate the potential candidate that Anderson had picked. Kiryuu heard the name of Commander Shepard before as Anderson informed Lord Hood that she would be perfect for the job. Kiryuu wanted his own choice to be in the SPECTRES, the Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, a SPARTAN with high regard in the UNSC, but Terrance suggested to keep the SPARTAN program a secret from the Council. Kiryuu continued to maintain that level of secrecy. And he reminded Udina everyday of it as well. Though, hopefully, with this new information it would bring Earth closer to being an influential party in the Council and perhaps Kiryuu one step closer in getting the proof he needed from Malcho warning. As with everything he has dealt with over the 5 centuries, things are never what they seemed.


End file.
